


I Blame Tequila

by NAGDERH



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Miami Rick, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M, Omega Evil Rick, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rickcest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: Evil Rick从来不屑于掩饰自己是Omega的事实。





	I Blame Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> 是我的狗血粗糙暴力色情pwp

Evil Rick从来不屑于掩饰自己是Omega的事实。

“嗝，一群垃-垃圾。”

肆无忌惮散发信息素的坏处就是总有不长眼的Alpha想来挑战他，Evil Rick把激光枪塞回实验服里跨过几具外星人的尸体。他在自己手臂皮下植入的抑制剂只会抑制他的发情期，至于信息素他无所谓。既然有这么多没脑子的狗屎Alpha愿意送上门让他杀，那何乐而不为呢？

此刻他坐在某个小行星的酒吧里，手边放着杯加冰的威士忌。最近Citadel和银河联邦的人持续不断地到他基地骚扰，Evil Rick真的是烦透了。他把基地的重要资料全部删掉，谁想去就让他们和安保系统玩吧。

“妈的，有-有人能把操蛋的音乐换一下吗！”他转头对着换唱片的人大吼，吓得那个矮小的外星人失手把唱片掉在地上。Evil Rick已经开始醉了，他无法忍受耳边的电子乐，像嗑药嗑多了的傻逼随手按出来的音符。他喝光手里的威士忌准备离开，酒吧里已经有不少Alpha虎视眈眈地盯着他。

“嘿，我很喜欢。”突然一只手按住他的肩膀，熟悉的声音在他身边响起。说是熟悉的声音并非因为他认识来人，而是完全一模一样的声线，他翻了一个白眼，最他妈不想遇见的就是另一个Rick。“来一杯龙舌兰。”Evil Rick侧头看着这个穿着浮夸西装，在酒吧里还戴着墨镜的Rick Sanchez。更糟糕的是这确实是一个“熟人”——他们的头像经常一起被印在通缉令上。

“别-别他妈来烦我。”Evil Rick打开自己肩膀上的手，起身就准备离开，他现在没心情和这些该死的Alpha纠缠。

“我-我有点喜欢上你了。”男人取下墨镜，叼着牙签的嘴露出一个微笑。Evil Rick觉得他的眼神很恶心，看着他仿佛一块肉，自以为是的傻逼Alpha。

“你他妈操你-你自己去。”

Evil Rick还没喝够，他穿过放垃圾桶的背巷寻找下一个酒吧，但抬脚还没迈出去就被人扯着衣领拽回小巷。他根本没有听见身后有脚步声，攻击来得突如其来，他的额头狠狠撞在小巷粗糙的墙壁上。Evil Rick伸手从实验服里掏枪，但后面的Alpha比他的速度更快，直接扣住他的肩膀，惊人的力量直接让他的肩关节脱臼。

“啊……操-操你妈的……”剧烈的疼痛迫使他痛叫出声，不过Evil Rick并不是轻易就会屈服的软弱Omega，他另一只完好的手随时随时准备在对方分心的时候反击。

“不要尝试反抗，我-我不介意打断你全身的骨头。”

他妈的果然是刚才那个Rick，Evil Rick垂下手放弃挣扎。他毫不怀疑对方说的话，一开始大意就怪自己喝醉酒，现在落到这种地步也是自作自受。“我做了腺-腺体切除手术，你得不到你想要的。”

“不-不-不，”Miami Rick吐掉嘴里的牙签，揪住Evil Rick的头发让他转过头来，一道血迹从他额头的伤口淌下，“皮下植入的抑-抑制剂在哪？”

“操你妈——”

“嘘……我知道在哪……”他贴到Evil Rick耳边，潮湿火热的气息让对方一阵颤抖，“桀骜不驯的Omega，我-我很喜欢。”他伸出舌头含住Evil Rick的耳垂，暧昧地吮吸舔弄直到这个耳朵都变得通红。Miami Rick承认自己这张迷惑人的笑脸下面是势在必得的欲望，特别是对于Evil Rick这种自认为强大到不会被战胜的Omega，标记他们、摧毁他们禁欲高傲的脸再一走了之。

一直神色镇定的Evil Rick在看见对方拿出小刀对准自己的小臂时终于出现一丝慌乱，这个混蛋Alpha真的知道在哪，他还能动的左手不顾Miami Rick的警告准备拿出激光枪。

“我以为我说过，不-不要动！”Alpha的语气变得暴躁，他扯着Evil Rick的头发把他的脑袋摁到墙上，凹凸不平的墙壁在他的脸上留下不少血痕，猛烈的撞击让他视线模糊，额头的伤口涌出更多鲜血打湿他半张脸。浓郁的Alpha信息素冲进Evil Rick的鼻腔，他能感觉到自己的身体在蠢蠢欲动，该死的Omega，他无法想象失去抑制剂之后会有什么事情发生。

Miami Rick一只手控制住失去大半反抗能力的Omega，另一只手熟练地用小刀割开Evil Rick小臂的皮肤，从血肉中挑出一块芯片扔到地上。在芯片被剥离的那一刻，Evil Rick甚至忽略掉血肉破开的疼痛，一直被压抑的强烈Omega本能冲击他的理智。他整个人都克制不住地发抖，Alpha信息素使他立刻进入发情期。

“唔……”他拼命咬住唇阻止呻吟漏出来，后穴分泌的粘液让他两腿打颤。Evil Rick靠在墙上防止自己因为腿软滑到地上，他的脸颊通红汗珠混着鲜血不停地滚落，操他妈的发情期。他恨这种失控的感觉，大脑一片混沌，此时此刻身体最需要的就是让后面这个Alpha狠狠得操他。

“嗯……我-我现在更喜欢你了。”Miami Rick欣赏这具散发情欲颤抖不止的身体，他动手脱掉对方的实验服，紧身的黑色长袖T恤被汗液濡湿显得更加色情。作为一个热爱撕破强势Omega冰冷伪装的Alpha，他需要细细观察对方的表情，于是Miami Rick利落地脱掉Evil Rick的裤子后就把他整个人转过来压到墙上。就是这个表情，被打到无法反抗又沉浸在情欲里无法自拔，却还咬着牙不愿服输。他是如此热爱这表情，探过头舔舐对方嘴角的疤痕，在他喘息的间隙把舌头伸进两片薄唇之间。Evil Rick已经从初始的抗拒变成接受，Omega的本能让他在强大的Alpha信息素下臣服。

Alpha的吻异常凶猛，唇舌牙齿间碰撞泛出的血腥如火上浇油般催化他的欲望。Miami Rick伸手抓住Evil Rick瘦削的臀部，两手分开他的臀瓣，三根手指直接插进早已湿滑的后穴。“我-我会把你操射的，婊子。”他压着对方的唇喃喃说，喉咙间溢出的闷笑让Evil Rick脊椎根部升上来一阵战栗。他能清楚地感受到对方的手指在他的后穴里探索扩张，即便是感到过分的羞耻也不能阻止他瞪眼死盯着该死的Alpha。

身体的臣服他承认了，无可厚非，但精神上的屈服是不可能的。以前没有过，未来也不可能发生。就算这些狗屎Alpha打断他的所有骨头，把他干到失去意识，想要他心甘情愿低头都是做梦。

Miami Rick倒不在意他究竟是不是真的屈服，只要能够扰乱对方冰冷自制的脸就已经足够。他抽出手指，强迫Evil Rick转过身，“亲-亲爱的，我要操你了。”紧接着Evil Rick就感觉火热的硬物抵住他的穴口，而他湿软的入口仿佛邀请一般分泌出更多液体。

“操！你-你-你他妈的……操！”

被一下插到最深处的Evil Rick张嘴就爆出一连串粗口，后穴的快感和身体的疼痛冲击他脆弱的神经。身后的Alpha完全不给他喘息的时间，立刻开始粗暴地抽插，阴茎的头部一下又一下蹭过他的前列腺带来绝妙的快感。即使是小臂皮肉绽开涌着鲜血，一条手臂已经脱臼也无法阻止他的下身硬的发疼。他的脸贴着凹凸不平肮脏恶心的墙壁，滚烫的血液还源源不断地从额头的伤口涌出顺着墙壁流下，有些眩晕的大脑还是忍不住骂道：Omega真他妈的操蛋。

“你永远都-都不会忘记今晚的……”Miami Rick一只手扶着他的腰防止他滑到地上，另一只手环住他的脖子，强迫Evil Rick头往后仰贴着他的脸。Alpha开口说的每一句话都一字不落地传到他耳朵里——“我-我会标记你，臭婊子，射到你的子宫里，操-操到你怀孕为止。”温暖湿润的肠壁包裹住他的阴茎，他明显感觉到这些污言秽语让对方的后穴收缩更紧地圈住他的勃起。Evil Rick额头的伤口还在流血，被迫仰起头让鲜血顺着耳朵流向抓住他脖颈的手，温热的血液似乎让两人的呼吸更加急促。

“你喜-喜欢这个？”他掐住Evil Rick脖子的手开始收紧，脆弱的脖颈似乎一下就能被扭断，Miami Rick陶醉地感受苍白皮肤下跳动的血管。他低头寻找Omega脖子后面的腺体，却非常意外地看到上面已经有了牙印，昭示着这个Omega早已被标记过。不知为何Miami Rick胸中升起无名的怒火，他并不是嫉妒，只是懊恼如此有趣的玩具被人捷足先登。“宝贝，你-你装得挺好，那么告诉我，他-他妈的谁标记的你！？”

“操你妈的闭-闭嘴！狗杂种！”

Evil Rick突然间像只被踩了尾巴的猫，暴怒地挣扎起来。但发情期的Omega力气小的可怜，Alpha只是狠狠顶弄他的敏感点就再次让Evil Rick瘫软在他怀中。确实他早就被标记过，那段充满痛苦、混乱和血的回忆。

性别分化之后他无比痛恨自己是Omega的事实，为了证明身为Omega也一样强大他杀掉很多觊觎他身体的Alpha。Evil Rick自诩比其他Rick更加优越，即使是Omega也放肆地玩弄其他Alpha Rick，直到他栽到Wrath Rick手里。他无比清楚地记得那个看上去四肢发达智力缺陷的Rick，一根一根打折他的每根骨头，在他无法反抗的时候一遍遍射进他的后穴，最后在他被干到晕厥时标记了他。

而现在，又一次！又一次因为疏忽大意被这些武力值变态的狗屎Alpha Rick强迫交配！但这些疼痛、失控反而让他硬得不行。阴茎随着抽插的动作撞在粗糙肮脏的墙上，敏感的皮肤几乎蹭掉一层，可他丝毫没有软。他唾弃这恶心软弱、渴望痛苦和被支配的躯体，更让人难堪的是Evil Rick意识到自己操蛋的Omega身体已经开始放松，甬道深处紧闭的内阴口逐渐打开，他准备好接受Alpha的精液。

显然Miami Rick也发现了这一点，他清楚地感受到阴茎的顶端触碰到一个更为柔软的入口。松开Evil Rick的脖颈，他双手扣住对方的腰身让自己插到最深处。“操！！啊啊——”内阴口被插入的Omega尖叫出声，他爽得眼前发黑，被蹭得发红的阴茎射出几道白浊溅到墙上。

逐渐成结的阴茎锁住他的内阴口，浓郁滚烫的精液射进Omega的子宫里。Miami Rick喘着粗气咬住Evil Rick的腺体，把自己的信息素送进去。他不指望能再次标记高潮颤抖着的Omega，但他抑制不住想要标记他的欲望，用自己的牙印覆盖本来的那一个。Alpha本能的占有欲和支配欲在射精时到达顶峰，他的尖牙咬破Evil Rick的皮肤，两股信息素在Omega身体里争斗着主导地位。

很难说他们谁会胜利，但感受到标记异常的Wrath Rick绝对不会放过Evil Rick。对这两个混蛋变态的Alpha来说，Evil Rick这样死不屈服，被玩弄地一塌糊涂都要抬头瞪着你的Omega永远是个有趣的玩具，不是吗……

 

-end


End file.
